Red Claw
Red Claw, voiced by Pete Sepenuk, is a character in the ''Land Before Time'' TV series. He is a villainous Tyrannosaurus Rex, one of many creatures in the series referred to as a "Sharptooth" by the characters. He serves as the main villain in the show. Red Claw is identifiable by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw. He has two Velociraptors minions named Screech and Thud, who's species are nicknamed "Fast Biters". According to Chomper and Ruby, Red Claw is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth of all. http://www.divshare.com/download/453149-b22 Screech and Thud Screech & Thud are two Utahraptor who are companions of Red Claw. (Howler was the original name for Screech in the TV pilot, but for legal reasons the character was renamed as the series moved forward.) Pete Sepenuk plays Screech, while Rob Paulsen plays Thud. There seems to be a symbiotic relationship between Red Claw, Screech & Thud as Ruby has once said "Where ever Screech & Thud are, Red Claw is never far behind" and in at least one episode, The Hidden Canyon, the Fast Biters actually led Red Claw to a breach in the wall protecting the Great Valley from sharpteeth. In later episodes, Screech and Thud have been seen hunting without Red Claw. How or why they hunt together is unknown, though it could do with simple symbiosis: Screech & Thud use their smarts, small size and greater agility to access places Red Claw can't get to when hunting and flush out prey while Red Claw's brute strength and ferocity protects them from being attacked or eaten themselves and guarantees them an easy meal. Nonetheless, it is almost impossible for Littlefoot and his friends to encounter one without encountering all three and at fulls strength. They make an incredible, not to mention lethal, team of carnivores. Sharptooth and Red Claw Many fans think that Red Claw might be a relative of Sharptooth, the villain of the first film. Some even say he might be the original sharptooth himself. There is some evidence supporting this claim, as both Red Claw and the original sharptooth both have injured eyes and are especially feared for their kind. Some have suggested that, if this rumor is in fact true, then Red Claw may have gotten his namesake when Littlefoot and his friends pushed a boulder on him in the first movie. Red Claw and his minions are also noted for separating Chomper and Ruby from their families, similarly to how the original Sharptooth orphaned Littlefoot. Red Claw's right eye may be a result of the thorn striking it (as thorns can be poisonous), and his scar may have been from falling off a cliff in Secret of the Saurus Rock (whereareas, the Meanest Sharptooth may also had been either the Original Sharptooth). This is highly unlikely however, because the original Sharptooth sank into the deep end of the pond that Littlefoot and his friends pushed him into during the first film. Because he was unconscius, he could not have swum to the surface. It is possible, though, that Red Claw might instead be the Sharptooth from the film ''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. This Sharptooth falls over a cliff after being hit by a log thrown by Mr. Thicknose. It might have survived, but with the a large scar that Red Claw has. This Sharptooth is also of more comparable colouring to Red Claw. Appearances The Television Series Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Screech and Thud, only appeared in the Land Before Time's television show. In the Timeline of it, Red Claw was chasing the dinosaurs in the Mysterious Beyond before the television show. He and his two Fast Biters only appeared in: *The Cave of Many Voices *The Star Day Celebration *The Meadow of Jumping Waters *Escape From the Mysterious Beyond *The Hidden Canyon *The Lonely Journey *Return to Hanging Rock (seen at Hanging Rock) Movies Before the Television Show In the first Land before Time film, Red Claw was maybe a relative of the Sharptooth that killed Littlefoot's mother or it could be Red Claw himself, taking on this role for the first LBT film made in 1988 which the main characters first appeared. The Sharptooth that killed Littlefoot's mother was maybe Red Claw (who is possibly the same one) or Red Claw's brother- The Sharptooth from the first film. He could be the one with the Sharptooth (or his brother-The Original Sharptooth) having a fear of kindness and both having injured eyes which this evidence is supporting the claims to Red Claw's character. The rumour was that Red Claw, maybe got his namesake from Littlefoot and his gang after a boulder struck Red Claw from them and had been killed instantly. But that Sharptooth could've been Red Claw or maybe Red Claw's brother- The Original Sharptooth. In the sixth film, 'The Secret of Saurus Rock', made in 1998 was that Red Claw and his minions were best known for pushing out both Ruby and Chomper from the Mysterious Beyond and their families but he was similar to the one that orphaned Littlefoot in the 10th anniversary of the first film, being released. Red Claw (or his brother- The Original Sharptooth) was struck in the right eye by a thorn which was poisoned and the scar from falling off a cliff during the 1998 film. Meanwhile, back to the 1988 film of the LBT, it was unlikely however that the original Sharptooth could have swam through the stream while being hurt by Littlefoot's gang but was drowned at the deep end of the pool. Red Claw, who was the relative of this Sharptooth (or his quadruplet brother- The Original Sharptooth), wants revenge and payback for the original villain's death. Red Claw might instead be the Sharptooth and that primary baddie in the eighth film of the LBT series 'The Big Freeze', made in 2001 was that the Sharptooth killed himself by falling off the cliff after being hit by a log from Mr. Thicknose. It might have the scar that was larger to Red Claw's. Also, the Sharptooth might be more contingent to its colouring, resembling Red Claw himself. This is the reason why The Original Sharptooth and Red Claw are brothers. The Sharptooth from the first film keeps his right eye shut. But Red Claw keeps his eyes open (because of the scar). ﻿ Trivia * In the TV series, Chomper says that Red Claw is the biggest Sharptooth of all. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was once believed to be the biggest meat-eating dinosaur, but this was proven wrong when Giganotosaurus was discovered, and new estimates of the size of Spinosaurus. * Red Claw's scar is similar to that of two characters of fiction. **In the 90s Land of the Lost TV series, there is a Tyrannosaurus who had a scar going across his right eye, earning him the name "Scarface". The only difference between the two is that Red Claw is able to see through both eyes. **Red Claw's scar going across his left eye is similar to that of Disney's The Lion King's main villain, Scar, brother of Mufasa and uncle of Simba. * Red Claw's eyes are colored differently. His left eye is red, while his right eye is yellow. * Screech and Thud may be brothers, though this is currently unconfirmed. * Thud appears to respect Chomper (this is shown in "Escape from the Mysterious Beyond"). *Screech and Thud both have two fingers, while real Utahraptors had three. *Screech and Thud are similar to the Fast Biters from the 11th movie (Invasion of the Tinysaurusus), that some fans believe they are the same individuals. Gallery RedClaw the Albertosaurus incrassatus.png|Red Claw the Tyrannosaurus Redclaw.jpg|Red Claw the T-Rex Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Villains Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists